


Unbearable

by Trinity7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing hurt Merlin until he was being carried by Arthur with a dagger imbeded within his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearable

Arthur looked up, but to be meet with the fierce glare of the dagger heading his way. He closed his eyes and excepted his fate. Arthur felt hands push him to the side and a pain eruptrured on his side. He looked up to see the unbearable sight of his manservent standing there with a dagger pierced through his chest.  
Merlin felt relived that his king hasn't died. But seeing himself being carried bridal style in the hands of Arthur, blood dripping from his finger tips, and the grief and sorrow wedged upon the king face, Merlin was heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Already 2 kudos! And I just posted it this morning.


End file.
